Resurrection
by Phearo
Summary: Resurrected by the powers of the C-Virus, Piers now has to carry the burden he never expected- the face of the woman he so hated: Ada Wong. Now being targeted by an unknown force, will Piers be able to solve his little problem of 'mistaken identity?
1. Happy Birthday, Piers Nivans

After he refused his captain's offer and pushed the superior inside the pod, the BSAA solider Piers Nivans could only sit beside the exit bay and wait until the entire facility collapses on him, essentially killing him before his virus could destroy his mind.

"Sorry captain, but I'd rather not take you with me if I die."

Lingering thoughts was Piers' only comfort for his humanity. He could feel the skin of his body harden, movement between his fingers dulling more and more, and his vision fading. Convincing himself of his sacrifice for the better cause, he invites the mercy of the raging waters.

Sadly, the jetstream that passed by him hurriedly gave him no chance to rest in peace.

"I'm not letting you get away!"

Both body and mind screamed as the soldier used every drop of willpower he had to swim through the waters and follow the gigantous abomination as it shoots out of the same chamber his captain took. The distance between the two failed to shorten, as the monster gained even more speed, only mere moments away from reaching his partner's pod. With no other options given to him, Piers pointed his mutated arm at the creature's direction, and released the strongest jolt of electricity he could muster.

The voltage wrecked Haos, finally stopping its clutches from ever reaching the surfaces, but not without wrecking his body as well. Charred skin sizzled as it tries to cope against its owner's demise- further accelerating the hardening process, but Piers now hardly cared, he was going to die after all, but his thoughts lingered once more before his head hardened to become a part of the cocoon.

"Times like this make you wonder if reincarnation is really true.."

The soldier's body, now turned into a cocoon, floated in isolation inside the deep blue ocean, with no one being able to see the cracks slowly appearing on it.

* * *

"Argh.."

The subtle breeze swept over the soldier, waking Piers from his slumber- a feat he wouldn't have thought possible.

With eyes that felt like they hadn't seen in centuries, letting Piers only see everything covered in haze for a few minutes, he was able to barely make out his surroundings- a hospital room, and a fairly modest one, by the looks of it. He tried to move his body but found that it was simply too sore and heavy to do so. Still, he wanted to try once more, now catching the attention of a nurse that has currently opened to door to the room.

"Doctor! The patient's awake!"

The gleeful proclamation of the nurse was muffled by the hospital hallways as she instantaneously runs out of Pier's room. No one, however, was more happy than Piers himself to knows that he was still alive- and still a person. Relieved, he once again darted into unconsciousness. He would have to make it a great priority to thank who rescued him.

The second time he had awaken, a doctor was there to greet him.

"Ah, I see that you're now awake. Are you feeling okay?"

The doctor, even with all the knowledge he had on Piers' condition, still asked in confirmation, to which Piers also politely replied.

"Yes, I am, thank you, but my body still feels a little too sore to move."

The words he spoke felt like it came from another mouth, its pitch was different, but Piers dismissed it, doing a good job at hiding his surprise from the doctor, whom took his answer in a positive light and peeked at the board he had in hand, flipping through a few pages of statistics and other forms of information.

"That's great to hear! I'm happy to say that it's only going to take a few more days until you're fully recovered."

It only took the man a couple of seconds skimming through the pages before he looked at Piers once more.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us your name?"

Piers wondered for a moment on why they were unable to find out his identity, but he decided to comply nonetheless, and spoke again in the voice strangely new and familiar to him.

"Nivans, Piers Nivans."

As he state his name, he felt that it was a mistake somehow, like it wasn't his real name. But what else could it be?

"My, that's an odd name for a lady."

"A Lady?"

Piers quipped instantly in his mind. The man could simply be playing with him, but something tells him that it was much more than that.

"Could you help me get to the toilet?"

To disprove his delusions, Piers wanted nothing more than to see himself at the mirror, and at the moment they reached the comfort room, that's what he had done, ultimately shocking him with a revelation:

The face that greeted him in return was no other than Ada Wong's.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I have no idea what came to me when I wrote this, like more of a "What if?" scenario came upon my mind after I finished all the campaigns in RE6 (It took ALOT longer than I thought it would be). Maybe this is more of a one shot, but I feel like I could go back here and rewrite a few stuff and add another chappie, so I'm leaving it open. So I hope you'll R N' R! (And I'm sorry that Piers is OOC)  
**


	2. A Deeper Red than Blood

Seeing sunlight blinded the injured soldier's vision as he opened his eyes.

It was the third week of his hospital stay, and with luck the last. The doctor's report stated his body did not receive major injuries, but fatigue and other minor things was deemed enough to make him stay.

He cast his gaze back down to his body, crunching his brows together in frustration.

'She' was a better word for him, now.

Piers had to admit, the virus had been the only way for his captain to survive. But to think that he would be put inside the body of the progenitor of the catastrophe, the world truly had a great sense of irony.

He went through his normal waking routine immediately, casting a sweeping gaze around the room. He couldn't do much while inside the hospital, and figured he could hone his observational skills until he was able to leave.

Granted, no one needed any special kind of training to notice the fruit basket that stood atop the desk besides Piers' bed. He'd begun to inspect its insides, only to have the nurse open the door and distract him.

"Good morning, Ms. Nivans, I trust you had lovely dreams?"

Even though he still found the use of feminine honorifics uncomfortable, Piers easily swallowed it down to inquire about the basket. "Uh, yeah. Say, who gave me this fruits basket?"

The nurse clapped her hands in remembrance upon the mention of the gift, it seems that she had forgotten about the existence of it. "Oh yes! That came from your twin sister!"

Twin sister!?

The thought rang across Piers' mind. The only woman who shared the same face as his was Ada Wong, and the last time he'd seen her was when that wretched woman was falling to her doom.

Terror bulged in his throat.

..She's still…alive..

In a flash, he dug through the contents of the basket, uncovering two objects: a gun, and a device resembling a transparent cube, with text apparent on one of its sides. "I hope you're still a crack-shot, soldier."

"What is th-"

Before the ex-soldier could even state his reaction, bullets fazed through his room's walls and curtains, peppering everything it could reach into dust. Metal pipes tolled as he kicks his bed upside for cover, looking towards his side to grab the shocked nurse away from her demise. But in the time that he had his eyes cast upon the woman of medicine, she had fallen prey to the metal death. "No!"

Piers took the pistol and the strange cube and stormed out of the door, still ducking from the intense fire of the soldiers outside. Misfortune awaited him at the other side of the door, however, as armed men piled up from the two ends of the hallway. Shooting a few rounds directly into their craniums, Piers was able to lessen their numbers as he made his way up the stairs.

The sun burned his skin as he reached the topmost level of the building; the rooftop. Piers knew that this was as far as his bare feet could take him, the team that was sent to kill him was already reaching the door, and it was only a matter of time before his ammunition ran out. He couldn't carry much in a patient's garments, after all.

He took cover behind one of the exit of the ventilation system, flimsy as it was, but it was his only choice for cover. The enemy now swarmed the rooftop, cornering him.

A firefight erupted, with Piers appearing to be on the winning side. He didn't like to boast about his skills, but he was quick and deadly with a gun-he had to be or he'd die. But it didn't take long before two clicks from his gun told of his impending fate. The duct that was serving as his covered was almost obliterated, and the only weapon left in his arsenal was his close combat skills. Piers steeled his nerves, accepting his only means of attack.

That was when a bang from far away rang through the air, followed by bullets shredding Piers' enemies. Confusion assaulted his mind at first, but was quickly discarded as soon as he heard the bodies drop. Taking advantage of his assailants terror, he tackled one of them onto the ground, disarming him and using his MP5 against the rest.

A few seconds passed where the intense shooting was replaced by silence. Piers looked in the direction of the bangs, where his mysterious ally rested, and nodded in appreciation. He had hoped that whoever helped him could see his gratitude. The mysterious cube vibrated in his hands, which he, in return, held up in curiosity.

Upon further inspection, he realizes it was a sort of mobile device, and touched what he deemed the "accept call" button.

He wished he hadn't, as the truth he'd suspected was finally revealed with the sight of the woman on the other end of the call.

"Ada!"

The Asian woman smirked at the mention of her name, and replied with her signature, sly, tone. "Hey there, Sis."

Ignoring Ada's mocking tone, Piers choked down his irritation and asked the question itching his throat. "Why did you help me?"

"Is it so wrong to be nice to your little 'sister'?"

Piers frowned at Ada's attitude- but still decided to chase his point.

"Yeah, right. Why exactly are you helping me?"

Wong only smiled, dodging the subject. "there are some clothes in a locker designated on your GPS." Ada's face minimized, replaced with the cube displaying the inner layout of the hospital, with a glowing circle indicating the location of the locker. By this time, the ex-soldier had lost his patience with the woman.

"Answer me, Ada!"

"Hope you like red, soldier." With the last comment, Ada Wong ended the conversation, leaving Nivans within the dark blanket of bewilderment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, Phearo here! I'd like to thank Emil Lime for volunteering to become a beta reader- starting with this chapter! Hope you like it guys!**


	3. Questions of Loyalty

Piers, left alone by his only ally in the hospital, was given no choice but to follow Ada Wong's instruction. Heading down once again into the building, the soldier couldn't help but feel the stinging sensation of pain bundled with coolness at his feet as the surge of adrenaline slows down within his body, letting him realize how truly unprepared he was for the surprise attack by the unknown enemy.

"Why do I have to rely on her of all people?"

Piers had no idea of what the sly fox Ada Wong's motivations and goals were. The many things he knew of the witch just contradicted the woman's behavior. Why was she really helping him?

A couple of minutes later, the darkened hospital hallways removed Piers from his deep thoughts, shocking him at their terrible state; Multitudes of bodies lay sprawled throughout the floor, the nasty, disgusting iron smell of coagulating blood oozed from every corner of the hospital he could see. "How can they do this..?"

He wanted to stop and mourn for the loss of so many lives, just as he had wanted to at the battles in Edonia and the outbreak at Lanshiang. Sadly, all he could ever do was silently curse the ones who had the gall to disrespect both the living and the dead.

Blood splashed underneath his feet as he makes his way past the corridor, trying to make as much distance between him and the corpses as possible. He wanted to find anyone that would've survived against the barrage of bullets that rained upon the corridors of this place, yet stopped himself, remembering that he would have nothing to defend himself with if he comes across more enemies in his search.

It took a while to slowly move around the scattered corpses, but Nivans finally made it to where the GPS on this device pointed him to. It was one of the staff's locker rooms, though none of them were present to notice Piers' arrival.

"So, this is it, huh."

Locker Number 0-4-7

The locker opened swiftly as Piers touched the handle, revealing clean folds of clothing stacked atop one another, along with a holster and a couple extra pouches filled with ammunition. "Is this the only gun she's giving me?"

Piers looked to the gun he held at his right hand, gripping it tighter. "I guess she wouldn't trust me either, would she?"

He took the clothes and briskly went to depart himself from the patient's garments he was wearing. Another beep of the device told him that a new message from the spy had arrived, which he promptly read:

"Head for the lobby after you're done."

It took longer than the agent anticipated; he had never experienced putting on and wearing women's clothing, but he was properly able to put on the short red dress and the stockings that Ada procured for him. 'Some form of muscle memory, perhaps?'

Piers buried the thought at the back of his head-the soldier figured that he had plenty of time to think once he was out of the hospital. He slipped on the boots that Ada had bundled with the clothes, and uncomfortably tried to get himself used to his new outfit.

"Beats being practically naked." The heels tapped slowly as Nivans tries to balance himself as he headed to the next set of stairs hoping to avoid the previous gruesome scene of mutilated corpses.

The hallway was filled with only silence as he stumbles down the staircase. There were no death apparent, no chaos that erupted. The whole corridor was simply empty and dark. "What…?" Nivans couldn't comprehend the abrupt change of scenery before him. Even though the lack of danger should have put his mind at ease, the impeccable silence only served to escalate his paranoia. The tension in his body rose as he continued down the stairs, letting his senses tighten and absorb everything as he drew closer to the final flight that would take him to the lobby

It was at this moment of complete focus that a door to one of the floors shook meekly behind him.

There was someone alive, and from the desperate thumps behind the door, this person may not be able to survive if left alone much longer. Piers pried the door open with all he could muster, letting a bloodied man fall over and onto the floor in tiredness.

"Sir, are you okay?" The ex-soldier reached an arm out and touch the man's shoulder gently, worried that rushing things could bring even more pain to the dying survivor. The man groaned lowly and glanced at the hand that held him, causing Nivans to see his face.

"Cra-" The man, with his face bloodied and rotten, aimed to pounce for Piers' arm, to which the ex-BSAA agent leap out of his reach and shot his head instinctively. The undead fell down as fast as it turned- letting Piers kneel down and investigate its body.

'Why are there infected here!?'

Sweat began to coat him as he came to the realization that the entire hospital may have been compromised. Standing, Nivans quickened his pace.

"Ada…." His mind was overloaded, filled with the sense of sorrow and anger arising from the death of his former comrades back in Edonia and China. There was only one person that would be able to easily do such wretched acts to the innocent people here.

Luckily for him, it was no more than a few more steps before he encountered her once again.

Soon, he spotted a woman wielding a crossbow, leisurely waiting at one of the benches riveted onto the floor tiles of the lobby. She uncrossed her legs as she noticed his presence, standing up and lowering her crossbow as she did so.

"You shouldn't keep a girl waiting." She said.

"Did you do this?"

The soldier's lone gun clicked as he cocked it and aims it squarely at Ada's head- its entirety quaking within hands that were straining of frustration.

"You shouldn't point a gun at your only hope at getting out of this mess."

Both the twin's faces betrayed nothing-one fully intent the anger in his eyes, and one showing only a cold stoic deadpan, even as her clone whizzed two bullets just inches away from her face.

"It doesn't matter if I die, as long as I take you with me."

His grudge, buried within confusion, became unearthed with rage. There was no hint of hesitation left in Piers' eyes, causing Ada to simply sigh. "Well, you forced me to do this."

She snapped her fingers, and in turn, Piers pulled the trigger to retaliate.

But before he could let off another bullet, a strong electrical current travelled through his body, causing the spy's newly revived clone to fall unconscious. "You're really troublesome, you know that, sis?" Bending down and rifling Piers' pockets, Ada grabbed the translucent communications device she gave him earlier, though now it's pristine and clear body has been tainted with burn marks and melted silicon. "Even Leon's easier to handle."

She smiled for the moment, remembering the fun times she'd had messing with the blonde, but composes herself as she prepares for the next part of her plan.


End file.
